


Secret Night

by Iwanttosleep



Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Eventual Smut, F/M, Love Bites, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwanttosleep/pseuds/Iwanttosleep
Summary: A rewrite (extra) of Chapter 25 & 26 of my book Red.What would have happened if Mina accepted Ravi drinking her blood? Sexy times.
Relationships: Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Reader





	Secret Night

Why did I say it would be fun? Curse me for thinking my new friends were sexy and that they would feed me grapes and be my personal butlers. 

For the whole day, I was followed by either two BTS members, two VIXX members, or both. All damn day. Even if I had to go to the restroom, Jisu and one of the boys would follow. I plopped myself on the lunch table, watching Ravi's amused glare.

"Did we tire you out already?" I just nodded, too damn exhausted to even speak.

"What's the deal with Taehyung? He was glaring at Jae when we were sitting down earlier." 

"He's just jealous, I guess." I took out my juice box and poked a hole in it with my straw. 

"Smells good." I turned to Ravi. I looked at him, and followed his gaze to my juice box.

"Too bad you ain't having any. Joon made this for me." I narrowed my eyes at him, half joking half not. 

"How long do you feed?" I knitted my eyebrows at his question.

"Like blood? A few times a day, why?" Ravi looked at me, and then scratched the back of his neck. His heartbeat increased, there was something he wanted to say. Was he embarrassed?

"Well, since both of us need blood to survive. Maybe we could...help each other? You can drink my blood and I can drink yours. Uh, only if you want." 

He was totally embarrassed. Although I didn't know him long enough to be comfortable with him. Who wouldn't want a hot vampire to suck your blood? It seems a bit like cheating on Taehyung though.

"Sure. I might be a little slow since this is all new to me. So I apologize in advance." I told him. He shook his head in understanding.

"Don't be sorry. By the way Namjoon and I will be keeping an eye on you tonight." I groaned and let my head fell on the table, arms around my head as to not bump it with the table.

"Fuck me." I said with another groan. 

" _I mean_..." Ravi said it faintly, barely a whisper. My head shot up.

"What?"

"I said you're mean." He made a show of pouting and crossing his arms. Dirty little vampire. 

"No, sorry I'm the same as you. I heard that, Ravi." Not even his grey snapback could hide how pink the tip of his ears were.

"In that case, ignore that. I wouldn't want Taehyung to hit me." I let out a laugh as I set my head on the table again, listening to Ravi talk.

As soon as I opened the door to my apartment, I went straight to the couch, closing my eyes before I even sat down.

"Owww!" I jumped as a rough voice talks below me. I turned around to see I sat on Ravi's lap. The door I left ajar swung open, and Jisu followed by Namjoon came inside.

"Ooooh, spicy position, Mina." I feel my cheeks turn red as I scramble off Ravi.

"Sorry, Ravi. I-that was not what it looked like. I was tired and-"

"Did Ravi offer his lap to sit on?" She was getting a kick out of this, wasn't she?

"What? No. I was tired and- wait...why do you want to know?" I asked.

"Wait, did something happen between you?" Namjoon said and I groan, raising my hand up.

"Ugh! I give up." I stand up and stomp towards my room, shutting the door behind me. I laid on my bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Eager are we?" I turned to see Ravi leaning against the doorframe.

"I didn't know you were on that couch." He walked towards me.

"Are you hungry?" There was an unfamilair tone to his voice. Was that lust? 

"Uh, sure I could feed. Tell me if it hurts, ok?" He nods and leans towards me. I grab his shoulders and eye the nape of his neck. His skin was so pretty.

"Uh, wait. Where should I bite you? It could be anywhere, right? Your fingers, your neck?"

"Anywhere you like." His voice dropped below a whisper. Ok, now I know he really does like me.

"Should you bite yourself and let me suck your blood? Or should I just bite your neck?"

"I don't mind either." That voice send me reeling. How can anyone be that seductive? Is it a vampire thing? I never felt like that with Taehyung.

"Ok. I'll just bite you then." I could smell the sweet odor eminating from him. Begging me to take a bite. My canines elongated and I felt my eyes change color.

He let out a yell as I bit into his neck. The soft yell sounded dirty, not that I mind. His blood was so sweet, not like Joon's. 

"I think that's enough, Mina." His voice was rougher, as if he'd just woken up. He shook his body but I held his shoulders firmly. 

"You taste so delicious." I lick my lips, looking at the freshly made bite on his neck. I leaned in again, licking the bite.

"Mina. Look at me." He said firmly. The smell was so alluring. Maybe if I'm quick I can get away with another bite.

"Mina." 

"Hm?" I turned to him. Has he always looked so good? Like a three course meal? Is it a vampire thing or is it just a me thing?

"Do you think we could, you know." His eyes wandered to my lips and I leaned in u til our lips were almost touching.

"Whatever you want, Ravi." Fire coursed through me as he kissed me gently. Has Taehyung ever made me feel this way? No, stop thinking Mina. 

"Are you sure? Aren't you with Taehyung? I want you to be really sure before you and I go further. I don't want you to regret anything." He said as soon as he pulled away.

Was I really sure? Taehyung chose me as a potential mate and I accepted saying nothing ever happened in the town and it would be fun.

But, would I be safe from Eris with him? Did I even like Taehyung at all? He isn't even a vampire, like me. Ravi is. He knows our weakness, we can protect each other. But, is that even what I want? 

Stop thinking, Mina. You can think later. If you keep thinking, you'll be here until next week. Ravi won't like being in a room 'til next week. I turned to him.

"Will you regret it?" I asked him.

"No." He said as he closed the gap between us. He kissed me gently again and pulled away quickly.

"Do you want to...go further? Make love to each other?" I laughed.

"I never thought you'd say make love. Wow, is Mr. Kim a big teddy bear?" I teased. He smirked and leaned towards me, his hot breath on my skin.

"Wanna find out?" There is it again, that tone that makes me a little crazy.

"I make you crazy?" Ravi's smirk became bigger. 

"Don't read my thoughts. But, maybe." His lips connected with mine.

"Good. You make me crazy too." He kissed my nose before kissing my lips again.

"Are you going to give me soft kisses like that all night or are you gonna make love to me?" I teased. He chuckled and smiled.

"That's just an appetizer. The main course would be served soon." He licked his lips seductively. I led him to my bed and we both laid on it.

"Can't wait." I said as I pulled him towards me. I kissed him roughly, and I felt him kiss back with the same force.

"Need to take my clothes off, love." Ravi said seductively as he took his shirt off. 

"Loving the view." I wolf whistled as Ravi smirked, flexing his muscles.

"Someone's a dork." 

"Would it be too cheesy to say I'm your dork?" 

"Just make love to me, dork."

"Your wish is my command." He said before climbing on top of me.

"Would you be so kind to take my jeans off?" Ravi asked, a mischievous smirk on his face.

"As long as you're inside me once I do. I'm getting impatient." I lower myself down, til I reach his jeans. I pulled the zipper down and pull his pants painfully slow.

"You're teasing me, huh?" 

"That's what you get, Wonshik." I said as I feel him grinding on me.

"Now, I kept my promise. Your turn." Ravi kissed me again and I took my clothes of quickly. 

"You're beautiful." Ravi said.

"Thanks. Do you have a condom?" I asked. He takes a small packet out of his back pocket and I smirk.

"I knew this was a plot to get in my pants. Innocent little me is being ravaged by a beast." I teased.

"You won't be innocent once we finish."

"Is that a promise?" I said as I watch him work on the condom.

"Do you want it to be?" I pull him towards me again and kissed him.

"Yeah."

"Good. You ready?" I nod.

"This...this is my first time. So, sorry if I make it awkward. I don't exactly know what to do."

"You seemed like you did earlier, that bravado is gone so fast? Don't worry. It's my first too. If you want, I'll lead." I nodded.

"I'd love that. Ok, bring it." He kissed me again, and I yelled as he moved. It hurt for a few seconds, his kiss distracting me from the full extent of the pain.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you, okay?" He says and I nod. I yelled as he thrusted into me.

"You okay?" I closed my eyes, feeling all of him.

"Yeah, I was just caught a little off guard. Can you move?" I asked as Ravi thrusted into me again.


End file.
